The Pokémon Hunters
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Long ago, in a time without Pokéballs, Gyms and cars, Humankind didn't only work together with together with Pokémon. They also hunted on them. They were called: Pokémon Hunters. This is the story of a young Hunter named Ash Ketchum, his partner Thundertail and his crush May Maple. AU Monster Hunter Crossover AdvanceShipping SatoHaru AshxMay MayxAsh.
1. Prologue: Death Of A Pokémon Hunter

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my story "The Pokémon Hunters". It's in AU-World. I will explain the changes in the Pokémon Hunter World:**

**People not only have Pokémon as pets and partners. They also hunt on other Pokémon. That's why the story is called "The Pokémon Hunters". **

**Young people Pokémon Trainers (or Pokémon Hunters) get trained from the age of fourteen in a school for Hunters. After two or four years, they are allowed to call themselves Pokémon Hunters.**

**Although I used names from Towns, Cities and Regions, the country were the story is set is called Trigantiga. Many people don't know it, but Monster Hunter Tri (and games after MHT like Monster Hunter 3G) are set in a place called Trigantiga.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon or Monster Hunter.**

**P.S The reason the category says it's a Pokémon story, instead of a Pokémon + Monster Hunter story, is because the main characters are Ash and May. If you say your story is a crossover, than you can only select one character from one category. **

The Pokémon Hunter looked at the sky, searching for the creature. He mentally cursed himself for accepting this quest. No one ever returned from this quests. His wife and friends had warned him, for Arceus' sake! His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. The Hunter took a tighter grip on his Great Sword. The Pokémon was nearby, he could feel it. His Pokémon, a male Raichu , shivered with fright as he smelled the Pokémon. The Hunter noticed this and looked at his Raichu. "you smell him, don't ya? Any idea where the Emerald Sky Dragon is, Sparktail?" he asked him. Sparktail shook his head. The Hunter sighted. He gazed his look at the sky, not knowing if he was prey or hunter...

"Did you found him?" a male voice hissed behind him. The Hunter looked behind and saw another Hunter with a Vigoroth at he's side. He wore armor green armor, made of a Flygon, and wielded a Sword and Shield of Gabite scales. The Hunter shook his head. "No I haven't. And if I'm correct, neither have you Norman." the Hunter answered his friend. Norman Maple and his Vigoroth sighted. "I guess we have to wait, don't we Asher?" Asher Ketchum didn't answer. Instead, he pointed at the sky. The two Pokémon Hunters waited for the Beast to appear.

They didn't have to wait long.

Without a warning, a Hyper Beam suddenly hit the earth. "Duck!" yelled Asher. The two Humans and their Pokémon were tossed at the side from the powerful attack. Norman looked up and gasped: The Emerald Sky Dragon Of Weather, or Emerald Dragon for short, was even more frightening than he thought. The Dragon had a long, serpent-like body with green, black, yellow and red scales. It had two short, but powerful, limbs with three sharp claws. Four horns were on his head, two under and two above. Fins were all across his long body. But the most terrifying were his eyes. The yellow eyes glowed in the dark of the night and looked at the four creatures hungrily.

The Emerald Dragon roared and prepared another attack. "Thunder!" both Hunters shouted. The Vigoroth and Raichu both shot a powerful lightning bolt at the Dragon. It was a direct hit. The Emerald Dragon, surprised from the attack, stopped the upcoming Hyper Beam. He looked at the Pokémon and their masters. He narrowed his eyes. How dared they to attack him, the Lord of the Sky, and defend them self from him. The Dragon roared and dove at the unfortunate creatures. However, the Hunters and their Pokémon were ready. Weapons, fangs and claws were unleashed. The Emerald Dragon bared his razor-sharp fangs, ready to attack. He bit and waited for the delicious taste of Human flesh...but it never came. The Dragon opened his eyes and saw that the Hunters had avoided his attack. The Emerald Dragon growled and launched a Hyper Beam. It missed, but barely. When the smoke disappeared, the Dragon smirked evilly. Two Pokémon and a Human layed on the ground, wounded. The Dragon licked his lips. Soon he wou-...wait a minute, two Pokémon and a Human?! Where was the other one? The Dragon didn't need to search long. "AAHHH!" the Dragon looked up and saw a Human with Galvantula armor and a Great Sword made of a Charizard jaw. Before he knew it, the Human jumped on his head.

Asher jumped on top of the Dragon, determined to kill the creature once and for all. He grabbed one of the horns and hold on tightly. The Emerald Dragon shook his head, trying to get rid of the pest that was teasing him. However, Asher wasn't planning to let go. He let go of the Dragon for a second, to finish him of.

That second became fatal.

The Dragon shook his head, and the Hunter fall. But Asher wouldn't let the Dragon without a proper memory of him. Before he fell, he slashed the Great Sword right threw his left eye. The Dragon screamed in pain.

Asher smirked as he heard the cry of the Beast. He may had lost the battle, but the Dragon would remember him for sure. He looked at the ground.

_Delia, I love you and I'm so sorry_. _Take care of our child for me..._

It were his last thoughts.

**OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX OX**

The Dragon screamed in pain and anger when he's left eye got hit by the Great Sword. It wasn't ripped out, but he couldn't see with it anymore. The Dragon growled. Stupid Hunter. Why was he, Lord of the Sky Dragons, wasting his time on these pathetic wannabes anyway? With a last roar, the Dragon turned around and flew away. He would get his revenge eventfully. Maybe not tomorrow or next year, but he would get it...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O**

"Asher! Asher! We're are you!? Raichu! Rai! Vigoroth! shouted the Hunter and the two Pokémon. They saw that the brave hunter fell of the Dragon's head and landed on the ground. They were relieved that the Beast was gone, but they were worried sick about their friend. "Vigoroth, Vigo!" yelled the Vigoroth. Norman turned to his Pokémon. The creature pointed near a small hill. "Is he there Blackclaw?" Blackclaw nodded. "Let's go then!" said the Hunter, and the three creatures ran to the hill. They were shocked of what they saw.

Asher was lying on the ground, his body covered with blood, and his armor was broken. His Charizard Great Sword lay a few meters beside him. "Asher!" shouted Norman. He kneeled by his friend, searching for a way to help him.

"Norman" said Asher with a broken voice. "I wan-... "Don't talk buddy" interrupted Norman. "We'll get you back to City. Just hang on!". "Norman, be reasonable" interrupted Asher. "You and I both known I won't make it to Venatora City". "Don't say that!" replied Norman. "Norman" said Asher. "My wife Delia...She's pregnant. I want you and you and your family to help them. Delia is all alone and she's pregnant. She may be a good Hunter, but it won't help her raising a child. Please Norman, please..." whispered Asher. Norman gulped. "I...I w-will. Don't worry". Sparktail laid his head on Asher's chest., tears streaming down his furry face. "Don't think I forget you buddy" said Asher softly to the Raichu. "You were my partner. We shared many hunts, adventures, journeys and quests together. You and Norman were like brothers to me, and I love you both". Sparktail sobbed into his Master's chest. "Sparktail, what I said to Norman, about Delia, does also count for you. You're mate is also expecting a cub. I don't want you to hunt anymore. Live for your family, not for the Hunt" Asher sighed. "Wish I figured that out in time" he mumbled to himself. He smiled to his friends one last time, and then closed his eyes forever. His breathing stopped...

A great Hero and Hunter died that day...

**A week later**

In a village called Pallet, a twenty-nine year old brunette was sitting on her porch. She rubbed her stomach. _I wonder who you are,_ she thought. The sound of a Tauros with a carriage interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and smiled as she recognized the carriage. She wondered why Norman, Blackclaw and Sparktail looked so sad. And why was Norman carrying her husband's Great Sword? And why-...the realization hit her. She felt tears build op in her eyes. _No_, she thought, _It can't be! Please don't let him be..._

The carriage stopped at the front of their house. Norman and the Pokémon jumped off. He walked up to Delia. "Delia" he said. "I need to tell you something, about Asher...he didn't survive the hunt...

**Well, that was the first chapter. Please tell me in reviews and PM'S what you think of it. Byw, what Pokémon do you think the Legendary Emerald Dragon Of Weather is? I also need some OC'S. So if you have an idea, tell me. It might appear in the story.**


	2. The Charizard And The Talk

**Me: Welcome to the second chapter of "Pokémon Hunters"! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm back and that's what's counts! In this chapter, we meet our main characters. The first part of this chapter is based on the Intro of Monster Hunter Tri. If you have ideas, I always like to hear them. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I also made some Monster Classes, besides Elemental Types, to classify them. These Types are: **

**Legendaries: The Legendary Pokémon. Strongest and most dangerous of all Pokémon. Rarely someone comes back, from hunting these beasts.**

**Buggers: Small and/or weak Bug Type Pokémon. Like Weedle and Methapod.**

**Arthropods: Big and/or strong Bug Pokémon. Like Spinarak, Butterfree and Scolipede.**

**Serpents: Snake-like Pokémon. Like Dragonair and Arbok.**

**Hunters: Mammalian predators. Like Houndoom, Typhlosion and Liepard.**

**Herbivores: Pokémon that are relatively weak, and eat plants. Like Stantler and Girafarig.**

**Big Herbivores: Strong Herbivores. Not as easy to kill as their cousins. Examples are Tauros, Rapidash and Bouffalant.**

**Lynians: Pokémon that are Human-like. Like Matchamp, Aipom and Froslass. **

**Dragons: Strong and aggressive Pokémon. Like Charizard and Flygon. **

**Birds: Bird Pokémon. Like Fearow and Pidgeot.**

**Parvalians: Small Pokémon, that are little to no ****threat****. Like Rattata and Watchog. **

**Venomous Fliers: Bat-like Pokémon. They're sly and sneaky. Like Grobat and Swoobat.**

**Fish: Weak and/or small Water Pokémon. Like Magikarp and Feebas.**

**Water Monsters: Strong and aggressive Water Types. Like Feraligatr and Gyarados. **

**Alienos: Pokémon that are kinda weird. Like Grimer, Voltorb and Porygon.'**

**If you think I forget a Class, please tell me. However, I'm not completely sure if I will use them. Please tell me in Reviews and PM'S if I should use them, or just stick with the types.**

**R&R**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor Monster Hunter. If I did, then the new Monster Hunter games would be available in Europe. And B&W would be more awesome!**

* * *

A group of Feraligatr's swam under the surface, waiting patiently. They had smelled something important and they knew they wouldn't be disappointed. Suddenly, a young Tauros fell in the water. The crocodile-like Pokémon didn't hesitate and attacked the young creature. Within a few seconds, the Tauros was ripped to pieces.

Meanwhile, on the coast, a herd of Tauros and Stantler was fleeing. Behind them, a Pack of Houndour was chasing them. A Feraligatr jumped out of the water, to grab one of the Pokémon, but missed and fell back into the water.

One of the dogs, who was running on a cliff, jumped on the back of a Stantler. However, he didn't get a chance, since the bull shook him off. The unfortunate Houndour fell into the water, were a Feraligatr grabbed him. He just wanted to take a bite, when he saw something terrifying. He quickly swam away, when the gigantic Gyarados approached...

One the coast, things were no better. A Tauros smelled something and looked beside her, giving a screech of fear. A big Houndour, with horns and a tail that ended in an arrow, was leading the Pack.

A Houndoom! The Houndoom opened his mouth, to finish the Tauros with a Fire Fang Attack. He didn't succeed.

From out of no nowhere, a gigantic dragon with a flaming tail, landed on the Tauros, knocking the other Herbivores and Hunters out of the way. The Charizard stood on top of the dead Tauros, protecting his prey from the Houndoom and Houndour's. The dog-like Pokémon tried to steal the prey from the Charizard, only to be blasted away, by a Flamethrower. The Houndoom prepared himself to fire a Shadow Ball, but stopped. His eyes widened with fear, and he turned around, and fled. His Pack followed him. The Charizard turned around to see what scared the Canines. He didn't like what he saw.

An enormous Gyarados raised himself out of the water, and landed on the coast. The two Pokémon glared at each other angrily. Fire and Lighting erupted out of their jaws, ready to be launched. The Gyarados lunged forward, ready to destroy the throat of the Dragon with a Thunder Fang. He would have killed the Dragon, if it didn't flew away. The Charizard raised out of the ground, and flew away, with the Tauros in his claws. The Gyarados looked at the Fire Type, who became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared out of sight. Eventually, the Sea Dragon went back to the sea, to look for other food.

Meanwhile, the Charizard flew away with his prey, letting out a victorious roar. He flew over a big plain, were herds of Herbivores were grazing. They didn't bother to hide, or run away, since the big predator already had prey. The Charizard continued to fly, on the way to his nest. A few minutes later, he dove at a Forest. Just before he hit the ground, he pulled up and flew away, the sun shining on his scales. He didn't notice the little boy and his Pikachu, who were watching him admiring...

* * *

The six year old raven-haired boy, and his Pikachu, watched the Charizard flying away. They were in awe, since they only saw a Charizard in a book, called "The Pokémon Manuel: How To Hunt, Ride, Tame And Slay Them". He had read it a thousand times, or rather looking at the pictures. He wanted to be a Pokémon Hunter when he grew up, just like his father. He was killed by a Pokémon, of course, but his mother refused to tell him which one.

"Ash Ketchum, come here immediately!" called an angry, feminine voice.

The boy turned around, and saw a brunette woman and her Mister Mime.

"Mommy, mommy!" cheered the boy, know as Ash. "I just saw a Charizard! It was amazing! He-"

His mother interrupted him:"You shouldn't be out here, with a Charizard in the neighborhood! Charizard's are dangerous! The house...now!"

Ash bowed his head, and walked to the house. He wondered why his mother was so overprotective. She immediately became pale, when he mentioned he wanted to become a Hunter, just like his father. She had often told him that Wild Pokémon were dangerous, and that should never, ever go into the Forest. When he tried to encounter a wild Rattata, she immediately became psycho, screaming to get away from the creature. While thinking this, he obediently entered the house. Delia shut the door immediately, after looking if the Charizard was still there.

* * *

That night, Ash had a dream. Like always, it involved him as a Hero, like his father.

_(Dream)_

_Ash eyes narrowed, as he looked at his __opponent:_ _A big male Zoroark. The Zoroark's face was marked with many scars, meaning that the creature had survived many battles. He took a tighter grip on his weapon: A Switch-Axe, made out of Raikou fangs. The wolf like creature came closer, baring its teeth and unsheathing its claws. Ash prepared for the attack, when the Zoroark lunged at him, claws and teeth in his direction. He raised his Switch-Axe, ready to strike the Pokémon down. The creature was now almost there. Axes were raised, claws were unsheathed. Ash wanted to hit the monster, when suddenly..._

'OW!' yelled the boy when he fell out of his bed. He looked around and saw his room, instead of the ferocious opponent. His Pokémon, a Pikachu, looked at him curiously, obviously annoyed that he was disturbed in his sleep.

'Sorry Thundertail' apologized Ash to the Electric Mouse. Thundertail just snorted. The rodent curled himself up and quickly fell asleep, much to Ash' dismay. He was bored an couldn't sleep any more. Just when he wanted to go under the sheets of his bed, he heard something. Or rather, someone.

'You can't protect him forever, Delia!' said a male voice.

Ash recognized that voice. It was the voice of Uncle Norman Maple. Well, he was not literally his uncle, but he was close enough to be one.

'He's only six! What if a Charmeleon or an Ekans finds him!? He could die!'.

That was his mother's voice.

'You KNOW he will follow in father's footsteps. He has the heart and the spirit of a true Hunter. He will be one of the grea-'

'NO HE DOESN'T!'

Everything fell silent after Delia's outburst. What were they talking about? Was he going to be a Pokémon Hunter or not?

'...You can't protect him forever Delia.'

'I know, bu-'

'You have to let him go. What will he do when you aren't around anymore?'

A long silence fell. The only thing that was heard, was the sound of the rain, falling on the roof of the house. After a few minutes, Delia broke it.

'Alright...I will consider it...'

After a few seconds, Norman's reply came.

'That's all I ask...Well, I have to go home. I promised Caroline that I would be home for dinner. Besides, I have to help May with something.'

'Well...Good luck. And tell Caroline and May I said 'Hallo!'.'

'I will'

Footsteps were heard, and then the sound of a closing door was heard. Ash was confused: what was that about? He didn't have long to figure that out. He heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly dug in bed, dogging on the sheets. He try to be as quiet as possible, when his mother entered.

'I know your awake, sweetie' said Delia after a few seconds.

Ash rose up from the bed and asked 'How did you know?!'

Delia smiled. 'A mother is supposed to know those things. By the way, I have some good news!'

'What is it?' asked Ash eagerly.

'Were going to Uncle Norman and Aunt Caroline!' replied Delia with a smile.

'Were going to see May?' asked Ash. He couldn't wait to see his best (human) friend.

'Indeed'.

'YEAH!'

'Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.'

After she put her son in bed, she returned to the living room. She sat down in a chair and took a deep breath. A tear of regret fell on her cheek. But it weren't only tears of regret...they were also of hope...

* * *

**Me: And that's the second chapter. I know you guys probably hate me for not updating my stories for so long, but I've been really busy the last few months. School and homework are killing me. I have to take care of my pet rat Mattimeo Rattus Norvegicus Doop (most people call her Matti) because she's sick. Not to mention that I have confessed to a girl I've liked for a while. That's right: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! FUCK THE PEOPLE THAT THOUGH I WOULD DIE ALONE! YEAH!  
**

**Vitch: I still think you will die alone.**

**Me: Vitch, what are you doing here? You're not even from Pokémon, you're a Redwall Rat. **

**Vitch: So?!**

**Me: Well, this: SLAGAR!**

**Slagar: *magically appears* What's up Jules?**

**Me: Kill that rat.**

**Slagar:...Why...?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Slagar: Geez, don't get angry. I'll do it.**

**Vitch: NO WAIT! I- AAAAAHHHH!**

**Me: So, that's that. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus**


End file.
